


McHanzo

by fairyeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: Sheriff Jesse McCree enjoyed himself a good hamburger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my fanfic Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! I'll be honest, this is originally started out as a crack fic between a friend of mine and I about how McHanzo sounds like a McDonald's item so ... yeah. I don't know what happened to where it became this but anyway. I'm officially shipping them! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it! I might continue this AU if I get inspired enough!

**McHanzo**

 

Sheriff Jesse McCree enjoyed himself a good hamburger. He could feel the heat under his hand – even though it was proven long ago how manufactured this all was. Although it was tasty, he had his attention set on another piece of meat. There was a man who became manager recently at the McDonald’s and he took McCree’s breath away.

He had met a few months prior when Jesse was on his lunch break and decided, completely on a whim, to swing by for lunch. His coworkers had asked him to pick up something when he was stuck in line with the lunch crowd. He wasn’t in a rush so it didn’t bother him and he took things in stride. Some of the citizens recognized him – by way of his robotic arm mostly as he was more famous for that particular incident – so he’d be obliged to talk to them. While he could easily dispense justice, he wouldn’t turn his back on a simple “hello”.

As the line moved along, he saw the Asian man in the corner of his eye and didn’t get a good look at him. Though, he had to remember what his coworker wanted so he whipped out his smartphone and went through his apps to find the memo he already saved. Just as he found it, he had to step up to the register and got a closer look of the man in front of him.

He looked way too refined to be a mere McDonald’s manager – he had a certain elegance about him that McCree couldn’t place. The tattoos displayed on his arm came out of the nicely pressed, striped shirt. His hair was tied into a ponytail which seemed to grey a bit, but he still had an air of elegance about him. His beard was a little long but it made the man look more mysterious and attractive to McCree.

“May I take your order?” The man had uttered. He tried to have a friendly tone but there was clear annoyance behind the tone. Once McCree realized where he was, he stammered as he almost dropped the smartphone.

“Oh, uh,” he said as he tried to gather his bearings. He tried to laugh it off but the handsome manager didn’t seem to have much patience but still, he said nothing. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He tried to laugh it off but the manager wasn’t in on the joke. McCree cheated and used his sharp eye to catch the man’s nametag – Hanzo – as he tipped his hat to the gentleman before him.

“You’re holding up the line, sir,” Hanzo said, trying to keep cool. After fumbling some more, McCree finally ordered for him and his coworker.

Ever since then, McCree decided to spend his lunches at this particular McDonald’s, which, thankfully, wasn’t far from the station. He’d try to find a problem big enough to take it up with the manager but, unfortunately, found no real reason. Sometimes, he’d see the man around the restaurant and talk to the much younger workers of the fast food chain. He’d often say hello when he’d had the time but he was usually stuck in his office.

That didn’t stop McCree from fantasizing about him. He’d imagine it’d be late at night and the kids had gone home and it’d just be Hanzo and the night crew. The night crew would be off somewhere – it didn’t matter, it was just a silly fantasy after all – and the two older men wouldn’t hold it in anymore. McCree would go to his office and knock gently on his door.

“Come in,” the sultry voice would echo. McCree would feel nervous about going in the office as he heard something that shouldn’t have been heard in the office: moaning.

He’d crack the door open to see the manager sprayed out on his desk, fully erect and dripped with pre-come. No pants, full display of everything, including his swollen balls. The man would finger himself with his thick fingers in his asshole and the other hand would stroke the thick cock feverously.  He’d pant and moan and groan as he did this in front of the sheriff. Normally, he would arrest him on the spot but he’d probably like that. He wanted to wait until the time was right.

“M-McCree…” the Asian man panted, “I didn’t know it was you…U-uhn…” He moaned in between. McCree would smile at the sight, already drunk at the sounds the paler man made in front of him.

“Do you need help there, partner?” He’d coyly tease. Without an answer, he’d go up to the moaning man and swatted his hand away. He’d use his robotic hand to help keep the other steady as he started to pleasure him with his own strokes.

He’d know exactly how to stroke the man, what he liked, what he desired. The man below McCree would be quite noisy but thankfully, they were all alone.

“Hm, is this a new item on the menu?” McCree joked as he leaned closer to him, his own dick getting harder and harder at the sight. “Some Japanese meat? I heard that’s quite expensive!” He couldn’t help but harshly whisper. The Japanese man seemed to want to say something but Jesse interrupted him. “Nah, you ain’t going to say anything. You’re going to enjoy this. Mm, that’s right. Moan for me, baby.”

Instead of making a sarcastic comeback, the man underneath him followed his orders and moaned.

“Yell it out, they ain’t going to hear you.”

Always a noisy lover, McCree whispered all kinds of naughty things in the other’s ears; things he yearned to say to him over and over.

“You got a cute dick there, Hanzo. Mind if I give it a lickin’?”

The man, again, responded favorably and McCree did his best to adjust the two. Now Hanzo had to keep his own balance as McCree took the dick in his mouth to suck on it. It tasted a bit salty but it was the perfect flavoring for him. He deep throated the cock as much as he could and relished in the man’s moans, pleas for more, and groans. He could tell Hanzo’s asshole was probably feeling a bit lonely so he used his non-robotic finger and inserted one inside. Hanzo was surprised at the sensation as McCree tried to stretch him out.

McCree took ahold of his dick and stroked it. “I see you got lubed up. Is this for lil ol’ me?” Hungry, he pushed the man gently on the desk. Papers, pens and other miscellaneous supplies had long since flew off the desk. “You enjoy the ride there, Hanzo.”

Jesse knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face; he always did when he was about to make a conquest. Hanzo still hadn’t said anything and would spread his legs as wide as he could.

Unable to contain himself, McCree unzipped his jeans and brought out his own hardened dick. McCree stroked himself as he took in the possible image of Hanzo splayed out below him. In McCree’s eyes, the juxtaposition of Hanzo’s pale skin versus his own tanned skin made things a bit interesting for this sheriff but they both had a need to fulfill. Though he didn’t remember, somehow, Hanzo’s ponytail came off and it framed his face. It made him somehow more beautiful, more elegant, more… ethereal but he wondered if he was even more so in reality.

Once he was ready, he inserted himself in the man below and immediately started to thrust. He was such a noisy lover; he started to already moan and groan loudly as he could. It drowned out Hanzo’s own groans and moans but it seemed the Japanese man below him didn’t seem to care. The pleasure would’ve sent McCree to outer space, probably, and would have Hanzo shout his name, maybe, but that was when the fantasy ended.

That’s where it always ended; Jesse would sigh. He didn’t know the man well enough to know what they would do post-coitus. He barely interacted with him but he’d like to get to know him.

The familiar static of the radio went off, demolishing the rest of his fantasy, and it begged for his attention. The hamburger he held in his hand had long since grown cold and he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore other than the soda he had with him. Thankfully, he at least finished his fries…

He rose as he answered the call. He didn’t pay attention to where he went until he bumped into someone. Both men turned around and McCree wanted to apologize when he locked eyes with the object of his fantasies – Hanzo.

“Ah, I’m sorry about that,” Hanzo said steadily. He quickly turned away to help direct a customer towards his office.

McCree couldn’t help but feel the cold wind of rejection go through his heart. Still, he’d still visit this McDonalds – it’s the only place he’d get a McHanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this AU if I have any more ideas for it, but we'll see.


End file.
